El collar del dragon
by Archer147
Summary: Hola a todos, este pequeño Onshot es un resumen a grandes rasgos de lo que será un fanfic largo. Busco opiniones sinceras, así como sugerencias para enriquecer la historia y pueda ser de su agrado, sin más que decir por favor disfruten de la lectura.


El collar del dragón

Hola soy Hyoudou Issei y en estos momentos estoy a punto de morir aunque no me siento mal por ello.

Y como es que termine así bueno todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro salía de la escuela cuando una hermosa y joven mujer que no pasaba de sus 20 me insistió en acompañarla y como cualquier joven en plena adolescencia la seguí ciegamente.

Cuando me di cuenta del lugar donde habíamos llegado mi entusiasmo llego al máximo, puesto que nos encontrábamos en la sección de Hoteles de amor, al llegar a una pequeña habitación ella me relato una larga historia sobre el cielo, el infierno, Grigori y dragones, yo realmente no estaba interesado en su historia así que no puse nada de atención, al finalizar ella saco un pequeño y muy curioso collar y lo coloco en mi cuello y con un simple clic ella salió de la habitación y dejo una carta que decía:

_Espero que tu futuro sea brillante, sigue adelante sin importar que tan difícil sea y no mueras._

El contenido de la carta me extraño en gran manera y cuando me dirigía fuera de la habitación el teléfono en su interior sonó, la que llamaba era la mujer de ase poco y lo que me dijo fue de lo peor

_El colla que tienes te cortara la cabeza en un año, si no quieres que eso pase busca una forma de librarte de ello_

Yo me encontraba bastante preocupado e intente durante todo un día librarme de ese collar sin conseguir resultados, pero para mí buena o mala suerte mi nueva compañera de clases era un miembro de la iglesia y me conto que podía librarme del collar si trabajaba para el cielo, al principio no entendí de que me estaba hablando hasta que de su espalda salieron cuatro alas blancas y me llevo volando hasta la pequeña iglesia del pueblo, ahí un padre me dijo que si completaba una cierta cantidad de trabajos conseguiría la llave que me liberaría.

Al día siguiente Akeno-senpai visito mi clase y me pidió que la acompañara ella me hablo de Grigori y que ese collar podía ser retirado por su líder, yo no sabía que pensar así que decidí marcharme pero antes de irme ella tomo mi camisa y al voltearme ella tenía a las negras y me pidió que considerara trabajar para Grigori, cuando me separe de Akeno-senpai me dirigí a la entrada de la escuela y me disponía a irme a casa, para aclarar mis ideas, sin embargo no pude salir de la escuela algo extraño me impedía salir de la escuela intente mil formas diferentes de salir y ninguna funciono y una chica de cabello carmesí apareció burlándose de mi incapacidad de salir y me dijo que el collar era un seguro que impedía desobedecer y para no variar ella conto un montón de cosas que no entendí pero al final dijo que su hermano Lucifer podía destruir el collar, pensé que ella me ayudaría gratuitamente pero no fue de esa forma ella deseaba que yo me uniera al ejercito del inframundo, su propuesta me pareció bastante extraña así que solo la ignore y regrese a mi infructífera tarea de salir de la escuela.

Arduamente intente salir de la escuela sin resultado alguno y mientras me sumía en mi desesperación mí nueva compañera apareció y menciono que ahora que tenía el collar tenía que obedecer las órdenes que ella me diera. Y aun que parecía irreal en el momento que ella dio la orden de que la siguiera yo era capaz de abandonar la escuela, ella me llevo hasta mi casa donde dio la orden que a la mañana siguiente tenía que esperarla y no podía salir de mi casa bajo ningún motivo. Durante la noche intente salir de mi casa sin conseguir ningún resultado y solo podía pensar que no podría ir a ningún lado si ella no me daba la orden.

Durante la mañana al salir de mi casa mis padres no podían creer que una chica como ella estuviera junto a un tipo como yo y no fueron los únicos sorprendidos por este hecho, en la escuela se causó un gran alboroto por la imagen de la hermosa chica que estaba al lado de un sujeto como yo.

Durante el descanso tanto Akeno-senpai y la chica de cabello carmesí me arrastraron a la azotea donde fui interrogado arduamente, al término de mi interrogatorio fue obligado a besar las manos de ambas sin comprender que eso solo me traería muchos, muchos más problemas. Al finalizar la escuela intente marcharme y solo logre darme cuenta que no podía salir y mi pesar de tener que obedecer órdenes por el resto de mi vida solo incrementaba, mientras esperaba a mi compañera de clases mis dos senpais aparecieron y comenzaron a darme un montón de ordenes ridículas que seguí aun en contra de mi propia voluntad.

Mientras ellas dos se divertían mi compañera de clases apareció y comenzó una aguerrida discusión entre ellas tres, mi poca capacidad mental me impidió entender qué demonios decían, ese solo fue el inicio de mi nueva vida llena de peleas, misiones sin sentido, reyes demonio sin una pizca de seriedad, demonios de clase alta bastante orgullosos, ángeles demasiado puritanos, ángeles caídos muy extraños, magos excéntricos, dioses mitológicos enojados, la armada de vampiros, guerra entre dioses, criminales Youkai, el despertar de dragones antiguos, las fallas del sistema creado por el dios de la biblia y la alianza de dioses malignos. Recorrí un largo camino y aun que fue difícil también fue muy divertido y como toda buena historia el fin de la mía ha llegado y aun que gane muchas cosa y perdí otras tantas este año fue el mejor de mi existencia.

Y aun en este momento no pienso rendirme sobreviviré y desfrutare de mi nueva vida al máximo.


End file.
